Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the seventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fifth episode overall. It premiered on November 28, 2013. Blaine becomes incredibly controlling when the time comes for the Glee Club to brainstorm ideas for the upcoming National Championships. When he decides to ask Kurt for more advice, Kurt calls him a "Puppet Master", forcing Blaine to become more controlling and furious. Back in New York, Kurt has trouble, being a puppet master himself as he attempts to find a venue for Pamela Lansbury's first gig, to which his other bandmates aren't too keen about. At McKinley, Jake gets a shocker from Bree and Sue struggles with her femininity. The episode is directed by Paul McCrane and written by Matthew Hodgson. Plot Blaine walks in to the choir to tell the group that Mr. Schuester will not be teaching class because he is in a meeting. The group is being very rowdy and messing around with instruments, but Blaine tells them that he wants to take the time to prepare a good game plan for Nationals. They start shooting out random ideas but he stops them and says they should do a number that amplifies their voices by cutting out guitars and only using a piano piece which he will arrange. Knowing that he will also sing lead vocals, the group gets mad and accuses him of being a control freak. Songs Background Music *"Take On Me" by A-ha. Used in a 80s flashback scene where Sue had long hair and decided to cut it after a student made fun of her. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Todd Sandler as School Board Member Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern *Brad Ellis as Brad Trivia *The episode received a rating of 0.9/3 with a total of 2.80 million viewers, the lowest rating of the series to date. Source *''Don't You (Forget About Me)'' by Simple Minds was supposed to be sung by Blaine, Jake (as a puppet), and Becky (as a puppet), but was ultimately cut. Source *''We Can't Stop'' by Miley Cyrus was originally reported to be sung instead of ''The Fox, ''but ended up being changed. *Second time that Brad Ellis has spoken in an episode (first time was in Swan Song). *This episode shares the most amount of fantasy performances, along with Britney/Brittany, both of which had four. Errors *In The Power of Madonna, Sue explains to Kurt and Mercedes that her hair was short as the result of chemical exposure from when she was young however in the scene where Sue explains to Becky the story about her tracksuit, she is shown to have had long hair and cut it. *In the performance of Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Bree slaps jake with her right arm but in the next shot he is grabbing her left arm. Gallery 1379875_236497553183355_958038513_n.jpg tumblr_mvecb7F4SF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Gleepuppets.jpg BX1jCNLCMAE5ICI.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Hipster Bar.jpg next-dooorjpg-1.jpeg Kevin, Jane.jpg Shenanigans.jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg|NY Crew tumblr_mvkhtiGWjQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg becbec1.png glee season 4 cast.jpg|Vampire Tina BX9iYi0CIAErVt5.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr mvmejuHe0W1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet2.png Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Youremybestfriend.jpg Cheektocheek.jpg Intothegroove.jpg New Sue.jpg Pamelapuppetmaster.jpg Pamela landsbury hummelberry band.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg S,D,S.png 41s xNyuv1L. SL500 AA280 .jpg leas puppet omg.jpg 5e2839b04c9a11e38b99120841cb52d9_8.jpg Lea and friends .jpg Tumblr mw7yh6wjWb1qk3e9fo2 250.jpg Puppet Mr Schue.jpg|Will Puppet 705059ae4ce711e38a3712f5df62fd43 8.jpg Kurt puppet.jpg Kurt's Puppet in Puppet Master.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo8_1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Bluppets.jpg tumblr_mwjts2yJum1s8yde7o1_500.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mwn665iqWh1qfcdl6o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo1_250.gif pm.jpg pm1.jpg pm2.jpg pm3.jpg pm4.jpg ppm.jpg ppm1.jpg ppm2.jpg Tumblr mwsdquPjmi1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mwsdquPjmi1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwqaxe6BTC1rojy6eo2 500.jpg Tumblr mwqaxe6BTC1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_mwtwvn7QGj1qg5mtao2_250.gif tumblr_mwtwvn7QGj1qg5mtao1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro3_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o2_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o3_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o1_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o5_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o6_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o4_250.gif BZssdfEIUAAzXo5.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o1_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o2_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o3_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o5_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o6_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o8_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o7_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako1 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko1_250.gif tumblr_mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2_250.gif JacobnastyRhythm .jpg Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo10 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mx0a67TFMl1r4spfto1 250.gif Tumblr mx0a67TFMl1r4spfto2 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr mx0arg6f4Z1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr mx091yGCm71qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mx091yGCm71qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mx08x23yWZ1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mx08x23yWZ1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mx0jccJplC1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxxp9AaZs1r9haj6o2 r1 250.gif tumblr_mx0bueFzjo1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mx0bueFzjo1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx09f7rlrK1ql1znmo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mx09f7rlrK1ql1znmo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0girT2E61s57bimo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes